Silver meets Diamond
by Gloo1997
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN! NOW CALLED 'TORN IN TWO'
1. That's supposed to impress me?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR.

**A/N: **I know. Not another story? But, I couldn't resist. I needed to write a story for BTR. Especially a James/OC fic. I couldn't stop myself. So, just read and review.

**Chapter 1 – Is that supposed to impress me?**

When a kid here's the words 'you're going to Hollywood' they would usually be super excited. When I here those words, I'm throwing a tantrum. And by tantrum, I mean using my amazingly awesome vocals and screeching at the top of my lungs. My parents, being the utter retards they are, took this as an 'awesome'. So, here I am, in the noisy lobby of the Palm Woods. My parents are currently upstairs in apartment 3J doing god-knows-what while I'm on a couch, sulking.

Now, I can imagine what you're thinking. _Who is this chick? _Well, my name is Jayden Silver. I am fifteen with 'the body of goddess' as my best friend once put it. According to her, I have a smile Megan Foxx would kill for, along with 'the voice of an angel'. As if. I'm not one of those conceited girls that show off their looks. I actually enjoy showing off my _brains_, something that seventy-nine percent of the female population in LA ignore. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if they melted at the sight of a test. Sigh. But, sadly, I have never seen it, nor do I believe I ever will.

Well, back to my life story. I have brown wavy hair, lightly tanned skin, brown eyes, and I'm from Spain. Fine, my parents are from Spain, I'm form Jersey. Your average small town gal. I'm from Cape May Point, New Jersey. Population two hundred forty-one. Yep, we don't even have a school. So, I guess you could say that I might be a teeny bit happy. Just a little bit. I grew up as an only child in a big house. My dad co-owned Sony, and my mom was a teacher. I bet you're wondering why I would live in such a smile town then. The answer is simple. My parents absolutely despise anyone who was born into money. So, to make sure that I wasn't spoiled, they raised as if we were poor. And, to tell you the truth, I don't mind.

Now that we got my appearance and history out of the way, let's move on to my 'talent'. I love singing, playing the piano and drums, dancing, and acting. I can do it all. So, my dad called up his friend, Griffin, and told him how talented I was. Thus, I am now sitting in the Palm Woods lobby, people watching. It's quite fascinating. People are checking in, checking out, and some are just hanging out.

A sigh escaped my lips as I looked down at my Iphone. _3 missed calls. 3 voicemails. 45 new text messages. _A small smile graced my lips as I saw that they were from my best friend, Leah. I swear, that girl will be the death of me. She always has some stunt to pull. Her family was as rich as mine. Heck, her dad was the other co-owner of Sony. The only difference was that her family loved to throw their money around. But, Leah despised it. She cringed at the thought of acting superior.

All of the messages consisted of the same things. 'Are you there yet?' 'Call me when you can?' 'How's LA?' Only one message was different. 'I have AWESOME news!' Before I could call her, I heard loud thumps and curses coming from the stairwell. The noise got louder and closer as I watched. Soon, four figures came tumbling out. They were all guys, and they were HOT! After about twenty seconds of examining them, I realized they were one of my favorite bands. They were BIG TIME RUSH! Seriously, if I wasn't raised around celebrities I would probably have a fan girl moment. They noticed me staring, and quickly straightened up. They walked over to me, trying to act cool. 'Trying' being the keyword. One guy was tall. He had short brown hair, hazel eyes, and a toned body. The guy next to him was a little shorter. He had dirty blonde hair, big eyebrows, brown-green eyes, and an awesome smile. The next guy was shorter, had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a small smirk. The last guy was the shortest. He had tan skin, black hair, and also had brown eyes. As I said before, they were all hot!

As they got closer, I felt myself do that personality switch I do around guys. While my insides are goop, I act all confident. I always thank the lord for inheriting that trait from my dad.

"Hey," the tall guy said. "I'm James." I nodded, and looked down at the magazine I forgot I picked up when I came down here. I started to flip through it but stopped when he spoke again. "This is Kendall," he pointed to the guy with the eyebrows. "Logan," he pointed to the guy next to Kendall. "And Carlos," he pointed to the short one. "We're in a band."

I smirked and stood up. Cocking my head to the side I said, "And that's supposed to impress me?" With that, I walked away and up to my apartment.

Maybe Hollywood won't be that bad.

**A/N: **Please review. And, I need your answer to a question. Should Jayden fall for James fast, or gradually? I'm thinking gradually, but I want your opinion. Also, for this story only, I want to let people know more about me, so ask me any question and I'll answer it.

Q1) What's your favorite form of torture?

A1) Tying you to a chair and forcing you to watch barnie reruns.


	2. You hate them too?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own BTR or Breanne Ryan Summers. She is owned by BreeZ.**

**Author's Note: As I said in the disclaimer, I don't own Breanne. One of my reviewers asked if I could make her an OC and I decided to do it. **

**I'd like to say thx to BreeZ, ****skb.0104****, and ****Munchkin Jeeves****. You guys/girls are awesome! **

**Q2) if you met justin bieber what would you do?**

**A2) Honestly, I would hurl. I loathe Justin Bieber. His music is okay, but I just don't like him as a person. No offense to Bieber luvers. **

**Q3) If you could have any super power what would it be and why?**

**A3) I would have telekinesis and telepathy. Why? Cause I'm already super smart, so being able to do things would be awesome (i.e. RULE THE WORLD!)**

**Chapter 2- You hate them too?**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _**Thud. **

"Ow," I groaned. That's the last time I fall asleep at my computer desk. I bet I'll have a huge bump on my head later on. Slowly, carefully, I got up and stretched. All of my muscles were stiff from the position I fell asleep in. I swear, I'm suffering from major jetlag, the last thing I need is sore muscles. Sighing, I made my way to my En Suite bathroom and showered. I let the hot water work the tensions out of my muscles, and after a half an hour, I got out.

I wore black skinny jeans, a red mini dress, red heels, and a black leather jacket. I applied some eyeliner, lip gloss, and smoky eye shadow. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail and letting my bangs fall in front of my face. I went into the kitchenette and saw my mom and dad in a passionate embrace.

"GOD! Get a room please!" I yelled while covering my eyes. My parents just laughed and my mom pushed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes toward me. I looked at it hungrily before devouring it. It was delicious! This is probably the only sugar loaded treat I eat before noon.

"Honey, slow down! You're gonna regret that later." My mom said between laughs.

"Your mother's right. Anyway, aren't you supposed to meet Griffin at Rocque Records in fifteen minutes?" my dad interjected. I gasped and stood up. I ran into my bathroom to brush my teeth and when I came out my mom was dangling my keys in front of me. I smiled a thanks before grabbing them and running out. I got in the elevator and tapped my foot impatiently as I waited to reach the lobby. When the doors opened I only made three steps before _they _happened.

Out of nowhere I heard shouting coming towards my general direction, and a second later the members of Big Time Rush were in my view. And, they had water guns! Before I could get away, Kendall ran passed me dodging James shot. Unfortunately, he only missed it because it hit me. I was instantly soaked from head to toe. I glared at them before I walked towards Mr. Bitters who was holding out a towel.

"You look like you expected this," I said. He nodded.

"With them," he gestured towards the guys who were walking over with sorry looks on their faces. "You have to expect this kinda thing." I nodded as I wiped the water off of my face. I', just glad I wore waterproof eye liner.

"We are so, so, so sorry!" James started.

"Yeah, we didn't even see you!" Carlos added.

"Oh, so not only am I a target, but I'm also invisible? Good to know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late." I walked away without giving them a second glance.

_I seem to be doing that a lot lately. _

I arrived at Rocque Records with thirty seconds to spare. My make up was fixed, (thank God for stop lights!) and my close dried thanks to my 2010 Porche Boxster convertible. What? I live in LA and I'm rich. I think I'm entitled to an awesome car. And, I know, I'm only fifteen, but I turn sixteen in two weeks and I've been driving since I was thirteen (with my dad in the car) so I think I can handle it.

Griffin was waiting for me in the lobby with a small African American woman and, WOAH! It's the marshmallow man from Ghost Busters! Okay, not really, but he looks just like him! Griffin smiled, as usual, when he saw me. I grinned back at him and walked over as quickly as possible.

"Jayden, it's good to see you!" He said. I gave him a quick hug before replying.

"The feeling's mutual. I can't believe I'm in LA. Granted, I didn't want to come at first, but this place is so amazing!" I smiled, again. He laughed before turning to the two other people.

"Jayden, this is Gustavo and Kelly. Gustavo is gonna be your producer. Gustavo, Kelly, this is Jayden Silver. Her father called me and told me about her talents so we're gonna listen to her in the recording studio." I gawked at him. I had to sing? No one told me that! _Calm down, Jayden. You've done this before. You can do it again. _I took a deep breathe and looked over to Marshme-Gustavo. I shook hands with him and Kelly before following them inside to a recording studio.

Before I could say anything, the music to one of my songs started playing. I took a deep breath and started singing.

_I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me._

_I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's.  
Baby, that's just me._

_Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine. Machine._

_Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress?  
Oh, baby, that's just me!_

_And who said I can't be single  
I have to go out and mingle  
BABY, that's not me  
No, no._

_Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the La-la land machine._

_Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land appeal_

_[guitar]_

_Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
When everything's the same  
In La-la land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
Well I will stay the same  
In La-la land..._

_Machine_

_I won't change anything of my life  
(I won't change anything of my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)_

_La la la la la..._

The last chord of the song radiated in the recording booth and I looked at Griffin and Gustavo. Griffin was smiling from ear to ear, and Gustavo had on a dazed look. I raised and eyebrow, and he snapped out of his daze. He started to say something, but I couldn't here him cause his microphone was off. I tapped my ear to tell him I couldn't hear, and Kelly pressed a button on the sound board.

"-Zing! I have never heard anyone with so much talent! I can't wait to start working with you! Did you write that song? If you can write your own songs that would be great!" A smile was slowly creeping onto my face that all my previous thought about BTR were pushed out of my head.

I walked into the Palm Woods' lobby grinning like a Cheshire cat. I had a record deal. Skip the whole demo thing. I had a record deal! I started recording tomorrow! We were gonna record my song La La Land and then go over some dance moves. Gustavo was really happy when I told him I was a professional dancer. But, he was ecstatic when I told him I played the piano and drums. So far, my new life is sweet. Except…

"CARLOS! COME BACK HERE!"

"NEVER!

"GIVE ME BACK MY LUCKY COMB!"

A scowl quickly replaced my smile as I saw the Big Time Nerds. I swear, if anything could ruin my great mood, it would be them.

"You hate them too?" a voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned around. A girl with long blond hair that went to just above her ribcage and light blue eyes that had a rim of navy around them was standing in front of me. She stood at 5"3' with a slight tan, and a muscular build.

"Um, yeah. Quick question. Who are you?" I asked.

"Breanne Ryan Summers. But you can call me Bree, Breeze or Breezey. So, what did they do to you for them to earn your hate?"

"One, flirting with me. Two, squirting me from head to toe with a water gun when I was already late. What about you?"

"Well, it's stupid. I've lived next door to them in Minnesota since we were three and they don't remember me. And," she said.

"And?" I asked.

"James stole my crayons in kindergarten." I laughed. "It's not funny!" she said while laughing. "They were glow in the dark, and I never got them back!" I stood there with her for about two more minutes laughing. When I finally caught my breath I looked at her.

"So, what are you in for?" I asked.

"You make it sound like a jail sentence," she said. I shrugged. "Modeling. But, I kinda want to be a singer/song writer. You better not tell anyone or I swear I'll hurt you." My eyes widened in play fear and I nodded vigorously.

"You know, Breezey, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship. I mean, we have so much in common. We both like singing and song writing, and" I looked at her, a sly grin on my face. "We both hate James." We laughed and headed for the pool.

Maybe Hollywood won't be that bad.

**A/N: Okay, that was longer than expected. Hope you like it. For those of you who don't know, that song was La La Land by Demi Lovato. Who also happens to be the celebrity that I chose to be Jayden. Or, for Jayden to be Demi. Anyway, you get the point. **

**I want 4 reviews before my next update.**


	3. You didn't, you know?

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own BTR, Breanne, or Only Girl.

**A/N: **Author's note on the bottom.

**Chapter 3- You haven't, you know?**

It's official, I am _so_ in love with LA. Not only do I have an awesome friend (Breanne), but I also have a great career. I've been at the Palm Woods for three days now, and let's just say that after the whole shock of my vocals, Gustavo has been different. He's been yelling about everything. Kelly says that I'm lucky because this is actually his best behavior. Apparently, I'm the only girl he's ever produced so he's trying to be as nice as he can without being, um, not him. Aside from that, I love my career. I've been going through hours of insane dance practice that I barely hung out with BreeZ. I haven't even called Leah back! Speaking of which, I should probably do that while I have the chance.

I reached over to my bag that was at the foot of the pool lounger. It was really hot today, and everybody, and I mean everybody, was at the pool. Guitar Dude was near the edge playing his guitar with his feet in the water while the Jennifers were tanning three chairs down from me. BreeZ was next to me flipping through Pop Tiger magazine while chewing on gum. I shook my head while laughing silently to myself as the bubble she was blowing popped all over her face. Pulling out my phone, I handed her another piece of gum. It's been a while since I've checked my phone, and I was kinda shocked to see that I had 23 missed calls, 32 texts, and 15 voicemails. They were all from Leah.

Without reading any of the texts, I pressed speed dial three as quickly as I could. It barely got through it's second ring when she picked up.

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU ALL DAY! EXPLAIN!" I cringed and tried to shake the ringing in my ears out of the way.

"I'm sorry! I tried to call, I really did! But, every time I picked up the phone I either ended up falling asleep or my mom would take my phone away saying that it's late. Don't kill me!" I pleaded. I heard her laugh on the other end.

"One, I'm on the other side of the country, I can't kill you. Unless," she trailed off. "No, forget it. And, two, you're new producer must be working you hard. Or, _someone_ must be working you hard," she suggested slyly. I pretended to gag.

"You have such a sick mind!" I exclaimed.

"Well, being the only girl with six brothers isn't exactly the best formula for innocence," she stated. I nodded, but then remembered we were on the phone and said a quick 'yeah'. "You nodded, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yup,' I said, popping the 'p'.

"You are so crazy! Anyway, I have awesome news!" she giggled.

"What?"

"I talked to my parents a couple hours after you left and," she paused.

"And?" I prodded.

"You ruined my dramatic pause! Don't worry, I forgive you. I'm going to Hollywood!" she squealed.

"_¡Cállate! ¡Oh, Dios mío, esto es impresionante! Cuando vas a venir! No puedo esperar! __¿A dónde va a quedar?_" I yelled, switching to my native tongue.

"One, speak English, and, two, slow down," she said.

"I said 'Shut up! Oh my god, this is awesome! When are you coming! I can't wait! Where are you going to stay?'" I questioned. Sometimes I forget that her family has been in the States for generations and that Spanish has been forgotten. I guess I get carried away when I'm excited.

"Oh. I'm coming in three days, and I'm gonna be staying," she paused again.

"Stop with the dramatic pauses!" I snapped.

"Fine, I'm gonna stay at the Palm Woods in apartment 2K," she said nonchalantly.

"Wait, I live in 2K." The other end was quiet and then it dawned on me. "Oh my god! You're gonna live with me!"

"Duh."

**__**

It's been three hours, and I'm still giddy from my phone call with Leah. I was so happy, and didn't even notice when Breanne sat next to me. Nor did I notice the pale girl with hair that reminded me of a red velvet cupcake. It wasn't until Breanne poured her soda all over me.

"BreeZ! What was that for!" I screeched. She shrugged.

"I was trying to get your attention." She stated plainly. I glared daggers at her. "Anyway, Jayden, this is my best friend Kelsey. Kelsey, this is Jayden, the friend I told you about." I turned to the girl, Kelsey, and smiled. She was cute, in a total friend way, and she was small. She was shorter than Carlos. I frowned at the thought. Why am I thinking about Carlos?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kelsey yelled. I looked over at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You were smiling, and then you frowned at me! That's so mean!" and then, she stormed off. I looked over at Breanne who gave me an apologetic smile.

"I guess I should've mentioned that she's a bit bipolar, and also a little paranoid. Um, and it's even funnier that she plays Kat in Victorious. Her character is just like her. Sorry," she said. I smiled.

"It's okay. I was kinda frowning at my thoughts, not her. She seems pretty cool. I'll never be bored with her around." A smile appeared on Breanne's face, and I got up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see."

**__**

I dragged BreeZ all the way to Rocque Records. Let's just say that we got some pretty strange looks. I swear, it took all I had not to scream out 'WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! DON'T GETTING ANY IDEAS!" But, I didn't. As we walked into the lobby/entrance thing, my body was enveloped with cool air. I sighed as my skin was caressed by the refreshing breeze of the a/c.

I led Breanne upstairs to 'my' recording studio. I only call it mine 'cause I always used it. Gustavo only produced one other band, and they used the studio below mine. Before we walked in, I made sure no one was inside. The last thing I need is Gustavo finding out that I snuck someone in to record some songs. I swear, I'm gonna have to buy my way out of it, and I am not looking forward to explaining that to my parents. Nonetheless, Breanne's my friend and I think she deserves the limelight. Gently, I pushed Breanne towards the mike (a/n: is that how you spell it?) and went into the sound room. I started everything up, and turned on my microphone.

"Okay, so I'm gonna play that song you wrote, and you're gonna sing it. But, before you say anything, yes, I stole your journal. I also put the music onto a CD. So, start." Quickly, I turned off my mike (a/n: I'm just gonna spell it this way) and pressed play. I could feel Breeze glaring at me, but I chose to ignore it.

_La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la_

_[VERSE 1]  
I want you to love me, like I'm a hot guy  
Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like  
So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight  
I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride_

_[CHORUS]  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only one..._

_[VERSE 2]  
Want you to take me like a thief in the night  
Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right  
Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside  
And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night_

_[CHORUS]_

_[BRIDGE]  
Take me for a ride  
Oh baby, take me high  
Let me make you first  
Oh make it last all night  
Take me for a ride  
Oh baby, take me high  
Let me make you first  
Make it last all night_

_[CHORUS_

_(Only Girl by Rhianna)_

When she was finished, there was a huge smile on her face. I swear, she looked like a four year old on Christmas. Nothing could take that glow off her face. Except…

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Gustavo yelled. I turned around, eyes wide. Gustavo was standing in the doorway, face red, with eyes angrier than a bull's. I swear, if looks could kill, I'd be incinerated. Kelly was behind him, along with Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and—James. I looked over my shoulder to see a mortified Bree. I took a deep breath and turned to Gustavo.

"Um, I was looking through my notebook and saw a song I never heard before, and Breanne said it was hers." I wasn't completely lying, but I wasn't telling the whole truth. "So, I asked her if she could sing it, cause it looked really good, and I had to beg her to do it. So, don't get made at her, I forced her to do it." I held my breath, begging every god I could imagine that my so called acting skills would work. I watched as Gustavo's face started to go from red, to pink, to white. He took a deep breath and held out his hand.

"Let me see hear the song," he said. I handed him a pair of head phones and pressed play. After a while his head started bobbing to the music. "Not bad. It wasn't great, but it wasn't bad." He sighed again, before handing back the headphones and turning to walk away. "Next time, ask. If I catch you sneaking people in here again, you're fired."

I nodded my head and turned towards the booth. I motioned for Breanne to come out as soon as I knew he was gone. She jogged over and wrapped me in a death grip. I gasped for breath, and she let go.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I never would've done it if I knew _that _was your producer." She said. I laughed and waved it off.

"Forget about him. The important thing is that I have professionally recorded your singing and now I must upload it to my computer, make an awesome music video, and upload it to youtube!" I yelled as I ran out, brushing past BTR who were still in the doorway.

"Jayden! Get back here!" Breanne called.

**__**

So, I managed to make it to my apartment before Breanne could catch me. As quickly as I could, I uploaded the song onto my computer and then left the safety of my home. I was instantly trampled by Bree.

"Give. Me. The. CD." She growled. I handed it to her, and pushed her off. I brushed myself off and pulled her up off the floor.

"By the way, you never told me why you wrote the song," I told her. She blushed and bit her lip.

"Oh, um, I wrote it for my boyfriend," she mumbled. Gasped and dragged her down to the lobby just so I can push her onto the couch.

"Shut up! Who is he?" I asked.

"Um, Taylor Zevon."

"You mean, Dak Zevon's twin brother? They're fraternal twins, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes to both. Anyway, um, I guess you could guess _why_ I wrote it," she said. I looked at her confusedly. It took me a while to realize what she meant. Taylor Zevon was _the_ player of Hollywood. At least one female member of every teen show can say they got dumped by Taylor.

"You haven't, ya know?" I asked.

"Wha-No! I would never!" she said. I sighed in relief, and smiled.

"Good."

**a/n: Okay, I'd like to say thx to everyone who reviewed. I have a couple of things to say.**

**I got a review that said that they didn't like my story, and even though I got a lot of reviews saying otherwise, I'm still a little upset. So, I'm not gonna make that person apologize but I would like to say this, I really appreciate your criticsm, but I don't think I'm gonna change my character. I like her just the way she is, and I have a reason for her to be the way she is. I hope that if you continue to read this story that you will change your mind, but if you don't like this story, don't read it.**

**For those of you who don't like the question/answer thing, I will continue to do it as long as people ask questions. **

**Thx. And review.**

** Q4) Who is your favorite artist, and your favorite song by that person?**

** A4) My fave artist is Jason Derulo, and I love Ridin' Solo.**

** Q5)** **Do you like glee? If so what is your fav character!**

** A5) I can't say I like it because I've never seen it b4. sry. My chorus teacher is telling me to watch it, but I always forget.**


	4. That cruel, cruel woman

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or Breanne. **

**Author's note: Thx to all who reviewed. I was planning on updating on Friday, but I got so many reviews, I just couldn't resist. But, because all my exams are this week, you shouldn't expect an update soon. **

**Q6) What's my favorite tv show and why?**

**A6) Drama-Secret Life of an American Teenager**

**Suspense/crime- Law and Order: SVU**

**All time- Big Time Rush!**

**Chapter 4-That cruel, cruel woman  
**

Ecstatic, jubilant, overjoyed… All great words, but not enough to explain the feeling I got when I saw my best friend walk out of the terminal. She didn't even have a chance to blink before I engulfed her in a bear hug. We squealed like pigs at a slaughter house (poor pigs!) and jumped up and down. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Leah pulled away from me and threw herself at my parents.

"Mommy! Daddy! !" She screeched. I covered my ears to keep them from being permanently damaged, and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"It's good to see you too, Lee-lee," my dad said as my mother laughed.

"Well, what are we still doing here? I'm sure you want to get to the Palm Woods and see where you'll be staying for the next month," my mother chimed. I gave Leah a confused look, and she just mouthed 'later'. I gave her a small nod.

~page break~

"OH. MY. GOD!" I laughed at the pure amazement painted on my 'twin's' face. I swear her jaw was so low; I wouldn't be surprised if a double-decker bus confused it as a tunnel.

"Do you wanna meet my friends or," I didn't even get to finish as she dragged me towards the pool. I couldn't help but feel guilt. We left my parents with all the luggage.

"Okay, where are these people?" she said. "It wouldn't happen to be the four gorgeous guys that are lounging by the pool, would it?" I looked over and saw the infamous Big Time Rush.

"No, I am not friends with BTR. I'm friends with-"

"BLUE-J!" a voice interrupted me. I turned around to see BreeZ and Kelsey walking towards us.

"Hey, guys. This is my 'twin' Leah," I said, putting air quotes around 'twin'.

"Oh, my god! I didn't know you had a sister!" Kelsey exclaimed. Bree and I exchanged a look before sighing.

"Ki-ki, she's not _really _Blue-J's sister. She put air quotes around it for a reason." Bree explained.

"I don't get it," Ki-ki said. I shook my head as Breanne started to explain the reasoning behind air quotes and turned to my almost-sister. She was looking over to the other side of the pool with a dreamy look on her face. I followed her gaze and I gasped at what I saw. Leah and _Carlos _were looking at each other with a look I've only seen my parents use. It was a look of total love and adoration. A small smile appeared on my face as I watched the exchange between the two.

Against popular belief, I didn't hate Carlos. In fact, he was probably the most awesome of the guys. His constant stunts and pranks kinda reminded me of Leah, and the fact that he could always bring a smile to someone's face was a plus. I was actually really happy that Leah is totally smitten for him. I gave Leah a nudge that broke her out of her reverie.

"Leah and Carlos, sitting' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," I sang softly.

"Shut up," she mumbled even though her face was as red as a tomato. I rolled my eyes at her and started leading her towards the guys.

"Come on. I'll introduce you. I actually like Carlos, so just to let you know, I approve." Leah shook her head at me as we arrived in front of BTR. The guys looked at us and James smirked.

"Couldn't stay away, could you?" He asked. I scowled at him before turning my attention to Carlos.

"Hey, Carlitos," I grinned.

"What's up, Blue-J?" he responded. The guys gave him a confused look, but he didn't notice, because his eyes were on Leah.

"The sky, clouds, your mind," I stated with a grin. He looked at me, confused. 'Cloud 9' I mouthed. His eyes widened and he nodded in understanding. "Anyway, Carlos, this is my best friend/almost twin, Leah. Li-Li, this is Carlitos."

"Hi," Leah said.

"Hi," Carlos breathed. I smirked and let go of Leah.

"Well, my work here is done. Leah," I said, turning to her. "If you're not home by nine I am so stealing one of your bras and putting it on the Palm Woods flag pole." Her eyes snapped to me, and her brown eyes widened in horror.

"You wouldn't," she gasped.

"Wouldn't I?" I asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll be home by nine. Sheesh, who are you? My mom?" I gasped in horror.

"That is probably the worst thing you have ever called me," I said, pretending to cry.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it," she said, quickly. I shrugged and smiled at her.

"I'm over it. So, I'll see you later. Gustavo is gonna bite my head off as soon as I get there. I'm three effin' hours late!"

Page Break

And, as I predicted, Gustavo totally bit my head off. He made me do four hours of vocal exercises, along with four gruesome hours of dance practice. To say I was exhausted was an understatement. I was dead on my feet. I didn't even shower when I got home (ew), I just threw myself at my bed and fell asleep.

I was woken up by a bucket of ice water. I gasped, and stood up, glaring daggers at Leah. I started walking towards up but she held up her arms in surrender.

"Don't kill me! Or else I can't go on my date tonight!" she shrieked. I stopped in my tracks.

"He asked you out?" I asked, all anger forgotten. She nodded, and I hugged her. Half out of excitement, half because I was cold.

"Oh my god. I'm so happy for you," I mumbled into her hair.

"Thanks, anyway, go shower. We have school in an hour," she said. I nodded and took a hot shower. Forty-five minutes later, I was making my way to class in a blood red tank top, black knee length shorts, red flats, and a black vest. Leah had her black hair up in a pony tail, wearing a mid-thigh yellow dress, white leggings, and yellow heels. I smiled at her as we took seats in between Carlos and, to my disgust, James. When the teacher, a.k.a. my mom, came in, everybody got quiet.

"Okay, class. I know I'm not your usual teacher, but I will be from now on. Your teacher got a job as a private teacher for Justin Beiber, and Mr. Bitter's asked me to take her place." Everybody applauded, except Leah and I, at the news. "Don't get to happy. I will still be teaching, and I expect you guys to do all your work." My mom looked directly at me and Leah before she said, "all of you." We shrank down in our seats as everybody looked at us.

"Now, I'll be assigning partners. These partners are final. You will be working with them for the rest of the year," my mom said. She picked up a clipboard and started calling out names.

"Logan, and Camille." I looked over at them and saw them smile at each other.

"Jo, and Guitar Dude." I tried not to laugh at Jo's disappointment.

"Leah, and Carlos." My dropped open. I looked over at Leah and she looked at me. We were both happy she got Carlos, but what about _us_? "In case you haven't noticed, girl's, the partners are boy-girl," My mother said. We sighed and looked at my mom who continued to call out named.

"James and," My mother looked over her list and smirked. Uh-oh. I new that look. It was the look she used when ever she was getting revenge, and it just so happened that I turned her favorite white dress pink. This can't be good. "James and Jayden."

I knew it. That cruel, cruel woman...

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or Breanne. **

**Author's note: Thx to all who reviewed. I was planning on updating on Friday, but I got so many reviews, I just couldn't resist. But, because all my exams are this week, you shouldn't expect an update soon. **

**Author's note- Ooh, cliffhanger, sorta. Thx to all who reviewed. As I said up there (/\) I won't update for at least a week cause of exams.**

**Q6) What's my favorite tv show and why?**

**A6) Drama-Secret Life of an American Teenager**

**Suspense/crime- Law and Order: SVU**

**All time- Big Time Rush!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. It couldn't be Right?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Big Time Rush.**

**Author's Note: So, as I promised, I am updating. My exams were good. I passed with flying colors. Sadly, the next term starts on Monday. At least I start with an A in all my classes. I know my friend, Monica, is happy. She isn't the best at Geometry. But, I don't blame her. She's one of the few students, including me, taking 10****th**** grade geometry in the 8****th**** grade. I just hope this is all worth it.**

**Chapter 5-Of course it's not true. Right?**

Malicious. Spiteful. Malevolent. Cruel. _Evil_. All the best words to describe my mother. Not only did she pair me with James for the rest of the year but, for the next two weeks, we were man and wife. I can't believe this! I mean, she was nice enough to pair Leah and Carlos, Logan and Camille, and Breanne and Kendall together! Why did she have to pair James and me together? I mean, I turned your dress pink! I didn't flush your wedding ring down the toilet. Seriously, get over it. It was an accident.

I glared at my mother as I read over the assignment.

_**The marriage Project**_

_Objective- The purpose of this project is to teach responsibility and to prove that marriage isn't as easy as it seems._

_Participants- All students over the age of 14 are required to participate in this assignment_

_Criteria- Each couple is to spend everyday together for the next day. Each individual is to keep a journal writing what you did with your partner and how you felt. You are NOT to spend the night at the other's home without permission from both students' parent and/or guardian. Breaking of this rule will result in the failing of the class. _

I heard a couple groans from my classmates and a 'yes' coming from both Katie and Tyler. This was not fair. I looked at Leah, and she had a large grin on her face as she read over the assignment. Stupid git.

"Now, for those of you not participating in this project, you shall be 'marriage counselors'," My mom said. I heard a pair of groans and smirked. "So, class dismissed." I got up and gathered my stuff as Breanne, Kendall, Logan, Camille, and Katie walked over to us.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Camille exclaimed.

"Easy for you to say. You aren't stuck with a conceited, self-absorbed git as your partner," I mumbled. Breanne and Leah, who were right next to me, burst out laughing when they heard that. "Cállate, idiotas!"

"Hey! I am not an idiot!" Leah yelled, offended.

"Sure, that you understand," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Breanne tried to stifle her laughter, but she failed miserably. I playfully glared at her.

"Anyway," Carlos said. "Blue Jay, I don't think you ever officially met everybody." I bit my tongue so I wouldn't make a witty remark as he continued. "This is Logan and Camille," he said, gesturing to a girl with curly brown hair and the guy who surprisingly always has a smirk on his face. I nodded.

"Why does everybody call you Blue Jay?" Camille asked.

"Cause my name's Jayden and my favorite color is blue," I answered absentmindedly. I was too busy paying attention to my mom who was smirking in my direction. I glared at her and was about to walk over there when Leah held me back. I turned my glare at her, and she just shook her head, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Normally, I would encourage violence, but this is different. Not only do you want to beat up your teacher, but she's also your mom. Now, why don't you save that when I want to kick the Jennifer's asses?" She said. I smirked and nodded.

"Whoa, are you saying that our new teacher is your mom?" Katie asked. I sighed.

"Sadly, it is true. Now, leave me be as I descend to my room and mourn over the torturous revenge my mother has cast upon me by pairing me with this dimwitted prat," I said, in a fake British accent.

'Drama queen," Leah coughed. I grinned at her, and left the room with a laugh. After about three minutes of aimless walking, my phone rang. The caller id said 'Gustavo'.

"Hi, Gustavo. What's up?" I said into the silver little machine.

"JAYDEN, GRIFFIN WANTS A DUET BETWEEN YOU AND ONE OF THE MEMBERS OF BIG TIME RUSH. HE WANTS IT BY TOMORROW AND NO EXCUSES!" Then, he hung up. I shook my head, trying to get the ringing out of my ear as I changed course towards the pool. If I had to do a project with James, _and_ write a song as a duet, I might as well do it with him.

Unsurprisingly, I found James lounging by the pool. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. It was the first time I actually noticed how good looking he was. His hair fell into his eyes and he kept trying to push it away as he tried to read Pop Tiger, and his muscles flexed every time he turned the page. 'Get a grip!' I thought to myself.

"James," I said. He looked up at me in shock, but I ignored it. "Gustavo wants us to writer and sing a duet so let's go." I didn't even give him a chance to respond before I walked off towards the parking lot. He followed, of course, and gawked at my car. "What?" I asked.

"This is your car?" He asked incredulously. I nodded slowly and gestured for him to get in. I didn't have to tell him twice as he hopped in. I shook my head as the engine roared to life and sped off towards Rocque Records.

/PageBreak\/PageBreak\/PageBreak\

"_Ever try to reach for something  
But it's someone else's dream?  
Every step that you take forward  
It takes you right back where you been_

And then when you least expect it  
And you've tried about everything  
Somebody hears your opinions  
Somebody cares what you see" James sang.

"_You woke me up  
No longer tired  
With you I feel inspired  
You help me find my fire_" we sang together.

"_You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat_

You look so classic, fantastic  
When you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that

Oh trying to do it right  
No rehearsals  
It's your life  
If you're doing this crazy dance  
Cause your making these crazy plans" He sang again.

"_It's just this is not a test  
You put in work to be the best  
It's a classic take  
On a brand new game  
Before the needle drops  
They're gonna know your name_" I sang back.

"_When it gets old don't lose the light  
You're cold, I'll warm you up  
Your fire is hot enough, enough, enough_" we sang together.

"_You're the new classic_" he sang.

"_You're the new PYT_" I sang.

"_Stands for paid, young and  
Trying everything just to touch your dreams_

_You look so classic, fantastic  
Oh when you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that_" we sang again.

"_It's become so hard  
For me to be surprised  
You're bringing back the real me  
No judgment in your eyes_" I sang.

"_Cause when I dance with you  
It's how I speak the truth  
Just classic when we met  
Now you make me new_

You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat

You look so classic, fantastic  
When you on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
(Bring the beat back once more)

You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat

You look so classic, fantastic  
When you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Let me see you do that

You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat

You're the new classic, fantastic  
When you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that" we ended. We were breathing heavily when we finished the recording. After four hours of throwing away scraps of paper, we finally managed to write a song. Though, none of it was true. I think, no, it most definitely not true. I mean—Gah! What am I doing? Of course it wasn't true. I don't like James! Right?

**Author's note: Aw! Jayden's second guessing herself. Isn't it cute! Anyway, review. I won't be able to update tomorrow because I'm going to John I Leonard's Jamboree! I'm gonna be there until midnight, so don't expect an update! The song in this chapter was New Classic by Drew Seeley ft. Selena Gomez. **

**Review! And, um, I hope this answers the question as to who Breanne's partner is. I will ask for at least four reviews for another update. **

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Review! **


	6. Why does life have to be so complicated?

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own BTR._**

**_Author's note: I know its been a while, but i just had my school science fair. It was horrible. As you may know, i'm in the eighth grade. Well, for my science fair i did a physics topic which is high school level. I won 2nd place over all after i spent weeks on it. I lost to a girl who did her project the day of. Where is the justice! Oh, well.  
_**

_Jayden pov_

"So, should I go with the red dress, or the blue one? I mean, he's only taking me to the movies, and I don't want to seem like I'm trying too hard. But, I don't kno—Jayden! Are you even listening to me?" I snapped out of my reverie when Leah threw a pillow at me.

"Huh?" I said. She sighed in exasperation and held up two dresses. The red one was elegant; it wasn't something to wear to a theatre. But, the blue one was skanky. I bit my lip and looked in my closet. I pulled out a one shoulder purple mini dress that reached five inches above the knees. I tossed it at her face before turning to my shoe section. I pulled out matching purple pumps.

"Don't you think this is a little short?" Leah asked. I held up my index finger and went to _her _closet. I opened one of the drawers at the very top and pulled out a pair of white leggings that went just past her knees. I also grabbed a white leather purse and handed it to her. "Accessories?" she asked, biting her lip. I walked over to my night stand and handed her a pair of purple gem silver earrings, and a matching necklace that she gave me for my birthday last week. I've been so out of it lately, that I haven't even realized it was my birthday until she dropped my head in the cake at breakfast. I didn't even notice that the marriage project ended and that I could stop righting in the journal. I had to copy the project part into another notebook because of all the private stuff I wrote in the original.

This was Leah's third date with Carlos and I didn't even notice because of James. I don't even like him! Right? NO! I do **not **like James Diamond. So what if Leah and Carlos are going out? And, so what if Breanne and Kendall have been hanging out a lot together? That does not mean that James and I have to get together!

"Blue-J, are you okay?" My snapped to the side where Leah was standing, fully clothed, looking at me strangely. I nodded and gave her my best Hollywood smile. She didn't look convinced. She was about to say something when the doorbell rang. "That's Carlos. I'll see you later, okay Jayden?" I nodded and she walked out. When she was gone I threw myself at my bed and yelled into my pillow.

Why does life have to be so complicated?

/pagebreak\

_James pov_

"Should I wear this, or this?" Carlos said.

"Dude, I think you should wear that one," Kendall told him.

"Nah, you should wear the other one," Logan said.

"James, which one?" Carlos asked. I looked over at him, and pointed to the dark jeans, purple v-neck and black vest. He nodded, and I continued to look out the window. After about four minutes I spoke.

"Why doesn't she like me?" I asked, turning to look at the guys. They froze what they were doing and looked at me.

"Who?" Kendall asked slowly, as if he thought the answer would break me.

"Jayden, that's who, I mean, what did I ever do to make her hate me? Everybody likes me, what's so different about her? Why didn't she fall for me like everybody else? First, Camille falls for Logan. Then, Jo falls for Kendall. Stephanie fell for Carlos, than they broke up. Then Kendal and Jo broke up. Now, Carlos and Leah are dating, and Kendall and Breanne are bound to end up together. Why don't I ever get a girl?"

The guys were quiet for a second, clearly shocked by outburst. Carlos looked down at his shoes at bit his lip. He had something on his mind, something he wanted to say. Finally, he sighed and looked up at me.

"Look, man, she doesn't hate you. She just doesn't lo—" at that monet, Carlos' alrm went off. "Man, I gotta go. Logan, can I get the keys?" Logan through the keys at him, and he ran out.

"James," Kendall started.

"Look, I just wanna be alone," I said. They nodded and walked out. When they were gone, I threw myself at my bed and screamed into my pillow.

Why does life have to be so complicated?

**A/N: I know it's not much, but i hope this helps. They both have feelings for each other, only James is the only one that knows. Jayden is still denying it. Um, on my profile there is a website i made to tell you about the characters along with an image that shows what i picture them as. I'm not sure if it'll appear here, but it's .com **

**Review!  
**


	7. All in a journal's work

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. If they did, Carlos would barely be on screen. [He'd be locked in my room****]**

**Author's note: Um, this chappie is written in 3****rd**** person because, well, just because. More at the bottom.**

**Chapter 7- All in a journal's work**

_ November 26, 2010_

_Journal,_

_Two months. I've known James for over TWO MONTHS. Every time he looks at me, I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach. What was it that Leah used to call it? 'Butterflies'? Yeah, I think that's it. I can't go two seconds without thinking about James. The same song keeps playing in my head. I can here the melody play, but every time I try to sing it, to actually __**sing **__it, it's mush. It's gotten so bad that I've barely slept at night. I mean, it's three AM in the morning now._

_I can't take much more of this. If this is some sick way for my brain to try to get me to admit my feelings for James, it isn't gonna work. I despise him. I loathe him. Hell, he can go die in a hole for all I care. Okay, that's not true. The truth is, I'm completely and irreversibly in love with him. But, I can't tell him; the one thing keeping me from admitting my 'undying love' for him is his ego. I sure hope that fame was what made his ego that big and that he wasn't just born that way. I can just hear him now, "I knew you couldn't resist (dramatic pause) __the face__." I mean, honestly? Nothing, not even James, is worth that. Okay, maybe he is, a little. _

_You have no idea how happy I am that journals can't talk. Because, if you ever got into the wrong hands, I'm sure I'd die of embarrassment. Let's just hope that doesn't happen; and, if it does, let's hope that James never finds out._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Jayden :]_

Of course, like all girls, Jayden did not plan on having her journal get out. She also didn't plan on making an enemy. In fact, she didn't plan on any of the events that happened after that night. You see, the week before, Jayden had been in a bad mood. Her endless thoughts on James had left her sleep deprived. Gustavo didn't help the matter with the endless hours of dance practice, vocal exercises, and song writing. So, when Jennifers 'accidentally' bumped into her, it was only natural for her to lash out. Resulting in three chocolate covered Jennifers, courtesy of the chocolate fountain that Mr. Bitters laid out for the Chocolate Convention.

Now, a normal Jennifer is horrible. But, _three pissed _Jennifers, well hell would have to freeze over before one of them apologized, for anything. So, it just so happened that when Leah left with Breanne for some modeling job, and Jayden left to record, that One of the Jennifers slipped into the apartment and 'borrowed' Jayden's journal. Of course, nobody noticed, until it was too late.

At around eight thirty in the morning the next day, all hell broke loose. It was Monday, also known as Show-and-tell day. Jayden was sitting in her usual seat in between Leah and James as a curly haired Jennifer made her way to the front of the class. She seemed to have a hop in her step and a smile on her face. If Jayden didn't have James on her mind, she probably would've noticed that it was a mischievous smirk, not an excited grin like she assumed.

Jennifer cleared her throat, and began to read. "He's arrogant; he's rude, narcissistic, egotistical, and cocky. He makes me want to pull my hair out. And, yet, I still can't fight the longing for him. I can't fight the lust I feel every time he looks at me, every time he says my name. It's like he can see me; it's like he an see past all the walls I've put up to keep my heart from breaking all over again."

Leah and Jayden went rigid. They both knew where that was from. Jayden started panicking as she realized what was happening. Her journal was being read. In front of the entire class. In front of _James_. Leah knew what was happening because she has seen her friend with that book a million times; she was also warned a million times to not read it by her almost-sister. At the exact moment that Leah registered what was happening, she saw read. Before she knew it, she was on her feet, lunging at Jennifer. Carlos tried to hold her back, but nothing could stop the fury coursing through her veins. As for Jayden, she was to busy trying to control her breathing to even begin to comprehend what was going on around her.

The last thing that Jennifer could get out before she was knocked to the ground by Leah was "If only I could tell James how I felt. That would make my life way easier. Hopelessly yours, Ja-" Then followed by a scream. Jayden's head snapped up to see Leah punching Jennifer's nose in before tearing the journal out of her hands. She heard her mother screaming, something along the lines of 'THREE WEEKS OF DETENTION!' But she didn't care. She was too happy to even consider how much she owed Leah for saving her.

As soon as she got feeling back in both of her legs, she stood up and escorted Leah out of the room. She passed the lobby, the pool, the parking lot, but didn't stop. She didn't stop until she was at the Palm Woods Park. It wasn't until then that she realized she was crying. Silent tears fell down her cheeks and onto her hands as her body shook. She knew she wanted James to know, that much was clear. But, she didn't want her deepest darkest secrets to be laid out on a table and examined.

It was a while before she finally stopped crying. But, it took even longer before either of them spoke.

"That's what you're always writing, huh? That's why you're always tired, right? Because James has been on your mind and you can't find it in you to tell him? You don't want him to hurt you like you've been hurt before?" Leah asked. Jayden didn't say anything, just nodded. Leah sighed before pulling her best friend towards her in a comforting embrace. "Oh, honey, didn't you know that you could talk to me? That's what I'm here for. You know that I'm way better than a book that anybody can just find and read."

"I-I'm so sorry, Leah. I d-didn't mean to get you detention," Jayden said, a small hiccup escaping every once in as while. Leah just shushed her and rocked them back and forth.

"If anyone should be sorry it should be the Jennifers. Just wait until I get my hands on them."

"You already did." Jayden pulled away from her sister, the girl whose bond with her runs deeper than blood, laughing at what happened moments ago.

Back in the classroom, things were different. After the girls ran out, Carlos was about to follow. The only thing that stopped him was a small hand that belonged to Breanne. She just shook her head and signaled for him to follow her. She led him to the back of the class where Katie, Kendall, Logan, Camille, and James were sitting. The were whispering to each other.

"Who do you think wrote that? It obviously wasn't a Jennifer, otherwise they wouldn't be reading it," James said.

"It's obviously someone whose name starts with a J, but who could it be?" Logan said. They talked for hours, nobody mentioning that Leah had to have something to do with it.

It was around midnight when it dawned on James. It had to be her. It couldn't have been anybody else. He knew he recognized that notebook, that artistic way with words, and that way of always countering her own ideas. Quickly, and quietly, he grabbed a jacket and shoes before heading to the lobby. He didn't know how he knew she would be there, he just did. He saw her, under a large maple tree, with a blanket and what looked like an MP3 Player.

He walked towards her, memorizing her, engraving her in his memory. The way her wind swayed in the wind, the way she bit her lip when in deep thought, and the way her eyelids fluttered, even when closed, every time she changed the song she was listening to, as if adapting to the new sound. He examined her clothes. She was wearing red short shorts, barely visible by the black coat she wore. He could also see what looked like a red sports bra! She also had on knee high red socks, and furry black boot slippers.

She was too deep in thought to notice him approaching. Hell, she was too deep in thought to notice he sat down next to her. But, she wasn't in too deep to not realize that she got warmer when something wrapped around her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see a pair of hazel ones staring back at her.

"I want you to be completely honest. Was the journal that Jennifer was reading yours?" She looked at him, replaying his words in her mind.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't," she shot back, a smirk on her lips.

"Jayden," he sighed. "I want you to be serious."

"Yes, it's mine."

**A/N: Okay, what do you think? I just had to add in that punch to the nose. It was too good an opportunity to pass up. I really don't like the Jennifers. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I'm taking suggestions for the next chapters. Um, check out my profile for links. You can see here outfit for this and every other chapter by clicking on a certain link. You can also see what Leah, Kelsey, Jayden, and Breanne look like by clicking on the other link. **

**Um, I guess I'll say that I want at least 6 reviews before my next update. **

**Bananafreak97!**


	8. What the hell did I do?

**A/N: Hiya! Now, I saw that nobody caught the clues to Jayden's past in the last chapter. I am very disappointed. Jk! But, if you didn't catch it, that's okay. You should know it by the end of this chapter. Also, I'm sorry I didn't update. I was waaaaaaay too lazy. **

**Also, I received some reviews for what should happen in the story, and, well, I LOVED THEM! I'm gonna use them, but add my own style on it. Ya know, that way you have no idea what's gonna happen. 'Kay, on with the story!**

**Jayden's Pov**

Life is full of surprises. One minute you hate someone, the next, you're totally in love with them. One minute you are sitting outside in the freezing cold, the next, you are staring into said someone's eyes, the next you admit your feelings. Now, all that is pretty surprising and unexpected, but that is _not_ what I'm talking about.

What I'm talking about is the fact that said someone is James Diamond, and that right when he was about to kiss me, I get up and run into my apartment, lock the door, and hide on my bed. I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to do that. But, then again, I never have a clue what it is that I'm _ever_ supposed to do. I guess my subconscious took over because it was trying to preserve my heart from another heartbreak that was sure to come from _James Diamond_, Hollywood's #1 Heartbreaker.

So, after that very surprising, unexpected, and down-right embarrassing event, I find myself, thirteen hours later, at five o'clock in the evening, in front of my vanity, getting ready to go to Leah and Breanne's Fashion Show. I was told by Leah to 'look my best'. I scoffed as I thought, 'as if I always don't look my best'.

I was wearing a dress that reached about two inches above the knee, the upper part of the dressed was transparent until you reached the top of the bust, and then it turned into brown leather before flowing in a pretty polka dot cloth. I wore runway gray platform boots, a light brown fedora hat, a black leather purse, and copper pearls. I curled my hair into little ringlets, and gave myself smoky eyes. I took a deep breath before walking into my living room and twirling in front of my mom to make sure it's 'appropriate for the future famous daughter of hers'. She gave me a nod of approval and I proceeded on my way to my car.

I arrived at the venue at a quarter to six. There was a huge line of awaiting guests, but I didn't spare them a second glance as I made my way to the back entrance, a.k.a. the V.I.P. entrance. There was a huge buff guy standing there. He had sharp features, black eyes, and a long, jagged scar marred his otherwise perfect face.

"Name," he said in a gruff voice.

"Jayden Silver," I replied. He looked down at a beat up clipboard and nodded before stepping aside and holding the door for me. "Thank you." With a curt nod, he shut the door behind me. The room I entered was extravagant. There were silk hangings on the ceiling, along with fluffy chairs, and a gigantic crystal chandelier. I didn't have much time to gawk, because at exactly six, all the VIP's were ushered into the show room.

I quickly grabbed a seat as the show came out. The first person to come out was Leah in a brown sequin embellished tulle dress with light brown pumps. She winked at me before twirling and walking back where she came. Two more people came out before I saw Breanne. She was wearing a pink mini dress that had an outer space pattern and pink glitter platform shoes. Like Leah, she winked at me before striking a pose that could put Tyra Banks to shame and walked away. As the night went on, Leah and Breanne modeled two more dresses each **(A/N: Go to my profile and hit the right link to see all the outfits in this fanfics)** and it was finally time for the VIP after party.

I was by the refreshment table (as usual) when Leah and Breanne appeared behind me with Carlos and, um, some guy? in tow. I smiled at Carlos before turning my attention to Lee Lee and BreeZ.

"You guys were awesome!" I squealed before enveloping them in a large embrace.

"Thanks," Leah said.

"Oh, um, Jay Bird, I want you to meet Taylor, my boyfriend. Tay, this is Jayden," Breanne said. I eyed Taylor, not in a flirtatious way, more like in a scrutinizing way. I mean, if I wanted Breanne to end up with Kendall, which I did, then I had to find something to use against him.

"Pleasure," I said in a tone that stated I was feeling the exact opposite. Of course, he didn't catch it.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine," he smirked before kissing the back of my hand. Hook, line, and sinker. I think I found my access point. I looked over at Bree with a look that clearly said 'do you see what your boyfriend is doing? What are you waiting for? Dump his arse'. She just gave me a sad smile before taking a sip of her juice. I gave her an exasperated look before pulling my hand from Taylor's grip.

***ten minutes later***

I was having the worst time of my life, until, that is, a very handsome guy asked me to dance. And, what do ya know, a slow song comes on. I looked up into the beautiful brown eyes of my dance partner, and a small smile appears on my lips.

"I'm Dak Zevon. What's your name?" Man, is it just me, or did it get really warm when he started to talk?

"I'm Jayden Silver. And, I'd like to say thank you. I was literally dieing of boredomby myself," I said.

"I'm surprised my brother hasn't been stalking you. I mean, he usually doesn't leave a beautiful girl like you all alone at a party." I felt a blush creep up my neck and onto my cheeks as he looked into my eyes.

"Well, that could be because his girlfriend happens to be one of my best friends. And, the fact on the matter is that I have no interest in your brother whatsoever."

"Smart girl."

"Are you mocking me?" I asked in a faux angry tone. He chuckled before he leaned in, whispering in my ear.

"Well, it's not every day that a gorgeous girl like you chooses to dance with me over flirting with my brother." A shiver ran up my spine as his breath tickled my ear. I bit my lip to keep myself from giggling like an idiot. "And,' he paused, "it's not every day that I get to flirt with said girl without her throwing herself at me."

"Well, the night is still young. There is still plenty of time for me to throw myself at you. Just wait, I'm sure you'll have me swooning for you by the end of the night," I said, sarcasm dripping on my every word as Dak pulled back, a smirk on his lips.

"I'm sure I will."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?"

**(A/N: Switching to James pov at the beginning of the chapter.)**

Life is confusing. One minute someone hates you, the next said someone is totally in love with you. One minute you find that someone sitting outside in the freezing cold, the next, you are staring into said someone's eyes and they admit their feelings. Now, all that is pretty confusing and unexpected, but that is _not_ what I'm talking about.

What I'm talking about is the fact that said someone is Jayden Silver, and that right when I was about to kiss her, she gets up and runs into her apartment, leaving me in front of the tree she was sitting underneath with my lips puckered in mid air. I am pretty sure that was not supposed to happen. So, as results, I go back to my room, throw myself onto my bed, sulk, and ask myself 'What the hell did I do wrong?'

**A/N: Ha! You did not see that coming did ya? Don't kill me! I know some of you wanted James and Jayden to get together BUT, it can't happen yet. If you haven't noticed by now, Jayden doesn't think James returns her feelings. She doesn't want to risk having her heart broken AGAIN, so she isn't giving in. Where does Dak fit into this? There is no better way to prove that you care about someone than a little bit of, ahem, jealousy. **

**So, I know it's pretty short, but I wrote it the day before I go back to school. So, please review. **

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	9. Questions, questions, and more questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. If i did, they would be at Hogwarts.**

* * *

**Author's Note; Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on my other stories, plus school. I have my diagnostics next week and I'm being overloaded with homework. Sorry! This chapter has a lot of heart-to-heart, and a car accident. So, be warned.  
**

* * *

**Carlos Pov**

* * *

I looked over Jayden to see her dancing with Dak Zevon. What the hell? I turned to Leah, and she just shrugged. Before I could ask her anything, my phone started vibrating in my pocket. Giving Leah an apologetic smile, I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yo, Carlos, it's me, Kendall. Look, I've been trying to find Breanne all night, and she won't answer my calls. Do you know where she is?" Carlos winced at Kendall's desperate tone. He really did like this girl, and here she was, at a party, with her boyfriend. This wasn't gonna be easy.

"Look, man, Breanne's here. She's dancing," I pause, "with her boyfriend."

"Oh."

"If you want to talk to her, I could give her the phone." I offered; even though I wasn't really giving him much of a choice, seeing as I was gonna make him talk to her anyway.

"Nah, that's alri-"

"Hey! BreeZ! You got a phone call!" I yelled. Breanne's head snapped over to me, and a look of relief crossed her features. She quickly made her way over to me and took the phone.

"Hello? Kendall? What do you want?" Breanne said into the phone. I blocked out what she was saying as I watched Dak and Jayden flirt. James wasn't gonna be happy with this, either. I sighed as I made my way over to the couple. Jayden was really gonna hate me for this, but too bad. James was my friend way longer than her, and if I ever had to choose someone's happiness, I'd choose James' in a heartbeat.

"May I cut in?" I asked her. She shot me a dirty look, but agreed nonetheless. The song Nadie by Prima J came on as we began to dance. "Jay Bird, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, what about James?"

"What about him?" she snapped.

"We both know that you have feelings for him. We both know that you aren't a slut, either. So, why would you willingly flirt with a complete stranger when you know you're in love with someone else?"

"I don't love James!"

"Yes you do! I may be stupid, but I'm not an idiot. I can see it when you look at him. It's not that hard. Just because you and James are oblivious to each other's feelings doesn't mean we all are. I know that you guys barely know each other, but I know how you guys feel, whether you know it or not," I said. To tell you the truth, I have _no_ idea where that came from. I think I've been hanging out with Leah _way_ too much. Does this mean I'll stop? Nope.

"Carlos," Jayden whispered, tears brimming her eyes, "when the hell did you get so deep?" I chuckled at her.

"Somewhere between meeting Leah and listening to James moan about how much he misses you, and how confused he is about your relationship. I mean, really? You _ran away_? And, right when he was about to kiss you, too!"

"Oh, shut up!" She said, giving me a playful hit on the arm. "Well, you seemed to have cleared my problem a bit, but, I don't know. Dak is really sweet. And things aren't as confusing with him as they are with James."

"Listen to me, Jayden. He is a stranger, get it? He's an s-t-r-a-n-g-e-r. You can't really judge him. I mean, look at BreeZ. I'm sure she thought Taylor was sweet when she first met him. Now look at her. She's all sad and depressed and the only time I saw her smile was when she started talking to Kendall on the phone."

"Yeah, well, how long did that last? She's frowning now. And I doubt it's because she just realized that she left her cellphone at Kendall's."

"No, I think it's because Kendall's upset that she failed to mention that she had a boyfriend. And the fact that she was at an afterparty with said boyfriend."

"I just wish I knew what was going on?"

"Me too."

* * *

**Kendall's Pov

* * *

**

"Hello? Kendall? What do you want?" Breanne asked before I could hang up. Once again, I found myself captivated by her voice. It sounded like bells in the wind. Funny, that's exactly what Logan says about Camille, and Carlos says about Leah. Man, those lovesick puppies have been rubbing off on me.

"Oh, um, well, I was looking for you earlier. I didn't know that you were at a party...with you boyfriend," I said, cringing at the 'b' word.

"Oh. Yeah. It's actually the afterparty to Leah and I's fashion show. It's a huge step in our career. So, what was it that you were looking for me for?" she asked. For some reason, I felt really stupid for what I wanted for. If I had known about her fashion show, I wouldn't have planned it.

"Well, I got us two tickets to a hockey game tonight. But, no worries. I can always get James or Logan to go with me. It's no big deal. Really." That was a lie. It was a big deal. I liked Breanne, a lot. I liked her more than I liked Jo. She was amazing. She always had this determination about her. When we were together, there was always the few seconds that I actually thought that she felt the same. But now, on the phone with this angel, I realize that I was wrong. She doesn't feel the same. Quite the contrary actually. She has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who she most likely cares about a lot more than she does me.

"Kendall, why didn't you tell me earlier. I would've totally skipped this party to go. Actually, if it's not too late, I'd love to go with you."

"Really?" I asked, not keeping the excitement out of my voice.

"Yeah, really. Um, can you come pick me up? Leah was the one that gave me a ride here."

"I wish I could, but Carlos took the Big Time Rush Mobile. I'll call a cab and be there in fifteen minutes."

"Alright. See you soon, Kenny," she giggled.

"Hey! My name is Kendall, not Kenny!" I huffed.

"Whatever."

* * *

Exactly fifteen minutes later, I was in front of Breanne at the venue. I got out of the passenger seat and walked over to Breanne. She had a huge grin on her as I approached, instantly making me smile. When I was close enough, she through her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. I didn't hesitate to hug back.

"Kendall! You came! I was absolutely bored. Let's go," she said while dragging me to the backseat of the cab. I quickly gave the directions to the cab driver. We made small talk for the first seven minute of the drive, until it happened. I don't remember in detail, it happened so fast. The lighgt turned green, the car moved forward, then, out of nowhere, a car hit the side of the car, the side I was sitting on. Pain shot up my body before I blacked out. The last thing I remember is Breanne screaming out my name.

* * *

**Jayden's Pov

* * *

**

After Carlos' and I's heart-to-heart, I noticed that Breanne was leaving. I didn't really think much of it until about a half an hour later. My phone started ringing, the caller ID read 'Kendall'.

"Hello?"

"J-Jay-Jayden?"

"Breanne, what's wrong? Why do you have Kendall's phone?"

"K-Kend-Kendall's i-in the h-hospital. W-we were i-in a car accident. Th-the doctor's s-say h-he might n-not m-make it. Please, hurry."

"We're on our way."

* * *

**Author's Note: I will not update until i get at least 10 reviews. So, what do you think? Was it good? Bad? Please tell me!**


	10. What a Cliche

Disclaimer: I do NOT own BTR.

* * *

Author's Note: WOW! I got 63 reviews? That's awesome! I hope you like this chapter. I'm just saying that if i get grounded, I'm blaming you guys. (I've been banned from my cellphone and the computer) But, it's worth it. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Jayden's Pov

* * *

I arrived at the hospital in exactly ten minutes. After I got the call from Breanne, I quickly got Leah and Carlos and asked them to help me call everybody else. Now, we're going up the elevator, we consisting of Mama Knight, Katie, Kelsey, Logan, Camille, James, Carlos, Leah, Gustavo, and Kelly. To say it was crowded would be an understatement, we were downright squished. With a _ding!_ the elevator opened. I quickly rushed out and ran towards Breanne who was pacing in front of a room.

"Bree!" I yelled. Her head snapped over to look at me so fast; I wouldn't be surprised if it was sore in the morning.

"Jayden!" she yelled, running towards me with tears sliding down her face. I instantly felt tears pool in my own eyes as she collapsed into my arms. I could just barely make out what she was saying through her sobs: 'God, I'm so sorry. It was my entire fault. If I would've stayed at the party, this wouldn't be happening.'

"Shhh, Bree, it's alright. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Don't blame yourself; it could've happened to anybody. Please, don't blame yourself," I whispered through my tears.

"W-what do y-you mean'd-don't blame m-myself'? It was my f-fault!"

"No," I said, my voice colder than I wanted it to come out. "It's not your fault and you know it. Kendall wouldn't want you to feel this way," I whispered.

Breanne pulled away from me and examined my face, as I did her. Her beautiful gold locks were in complete disarray, her face was red from crying, her eyes were shining with tears, and her face, arms, and legs were covered in bandages. My eyes widened as I took in the long gash that was stitched up on her shoulder.

"Breanne, what happened?" I asked, my voice choking up.

"The glass from the windows got me. Don't worry, the small ones won't scar. As for the large one, I'm not sure. This is nothing compared to what happened to," Breanne cut herself off before she said his name. She was visibly struggling to get the word out. Luckily, the doctor chose that moment to come out of Kendall's room. Mama Knight rushed over to him before he could even shut the door.

"Is he gonna be alright?" She asked. The doctor sighed.

"It's hard to tell. His body is recovering quickly. But, he's not waking up. If he doesn't wake up in the next week, well," the doctor paused, letting the words hang in the air. He didn't have to say it, we all knew what would happen. **(A/N: I really don't know much about hospitals and dying, so if this doesn't make sense, I totally made it up.) **

"What happened to him?" Katie asked, her face buried in Carlos' side.

"The car accident left him with two broken ribs, a broken leg, a fractured arm, and numerous stitches. I waited for a few seconds to see if Carlos would make a joke, like he usually did in bad situations, but he didn't. This was way too serious for him to look on the bright side. Sadly, I wanted him to say it. I wanted him to tell us how everything would be okay, and to 'look on the bright side'. I needed that comfort, everybody did.

"C-can we see him?" Breanne asked.

"I don't think it would do much good."

"Please?"

"Fine," the doctor sighed. At that moment, everybody tried to get in the room at the same time. "Wait! Family only!" This time, only Katie, Mama Knight, Logan, Carlos, and James went in. Breanne continued to pace back in forth for another half hour. Eventually, everybody came out, and her pacing ceased.

"Well?" she asked.

"He's not waking up," Mama Knight said before bursting into tears.

"We think that Breanne should stay the night with Kendall," James said.

"What? Why me?"

"Just because," Carlos said. With that, he grabbed Breanne's arm and dragged her into the room. After two minutes, we were all leaving the building. I was walking a little bit behind everybody else; nobody seemed to notice. Nobody, but James. When he saw that I was lacking behind, he stopped and waited for me. When I was close enough, he pulled me into a hug.

"Why Kendall? He's probably the nicest guy on the planet, and he ends up in the hospital? Why is the world so unfair?" I asked as I hugged him back. He shushed me, and rubbed soothing circles into my back. Being in James' arms made me feel safe. I almost forgot about everything that happened in the past hour, almost. When I stopped crying, he pulled back to look at me.

"I don't know why it happened to Kendall. Maybe it was Fate's way of getting Bree and him together. Maybe, it was so that you would actually talk to me. Maybe," he said. I looked up into his hazel eyes, getting lost them.

"Will you drive me home? I don't think I could do it myself," I asked. He smiled and grabbed my hand before heading towards my car.

**

* * *

Breanne's Pov

* * *

**

**(five hours later)

* * *

**

I sat in the hospital chair watching Kendall sleep. If it was any other time, I would probably tell myself how stalker-ish that sounded. But, I didn't care right now. Kendall was in the hospital because of _me_. He had called a cab to come pick me up because of _me_. He had bought hockey tickets because of _me_, because _I _told him I loved hockey. This whole thing was _my_ fault.

I bit back the tears as I grabbed Kendall's hand. _Please, God. Don't let him die_, I thought. I imagined Katie and Mama Knight's faces as they left Kendall's room. I had wondered why they had looked so horror-stricken, now, I knew. He looked so broken, so innocent. He looked nothing like the famous teenager I had fallen in love with, he looked like the boy who hid in his shadow. Wait, did I just say I was in love with Kendall? I guess I did. I guess I _am_. I knew there was a reason I wasn't happy with Taylor anymore. Taylor and I dated on our own freewill, later, when our agents saw how much publicity we were getting, we had to do it. There was no option.

"I love you Kendall," I whispered before I started sobbing. Why did I have to realize that I loved him _after_ he was hit by a car? Was this some bad cliché, or what?

"I-I l-love you too, Bree," I heard someone say. My head snapped up to see Kendall's eyes open. My eyes widened as I saw him give me one of his half smiles, the ones that always makes my heart melt.

"Kendall!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet and pulled him into a hug. He hissed and pain, and i jumped back. "I am so sorry! I kind of forgot," I whispered.

"S'okay. What happened. Why am I in the hospital?"

"We were in a car accident."

"What?" he said, trying, but failing, to sit up straight. "Are you okay? Man, of course you aren't okay! Look at you. Does it hurt? Are you in pain?" I laughed as Kendall tried to inspect me from him prison of a bed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, you're the one who's in the hospital bed, and you're wondering if _I'm _okay. Everybody's been worrying that you wouldn't make it, and you're worrying about me? You're ridiculous." We were quiet for awhile. I could feel his eyes on me as I stared at my feet. The guilt was starting to consume me again, making the tears come back.

"Hey," Kendall whispered. I didn't look up. "Breanne, look at me. Please," he said. The way he said my name made it impossible to not do what he asked. I tore my eyes from my shoes and slowly met his gaze. "This isn't your fault, go it?" I nodded. "Good," he said, scooting over in his bed. "Now, come sleep with me. You must be exhausted."

"N-no, Kendall. I don't think that's a good idea," I said.

"Well I think it's a great idea. Now get in." I sighed in defeat and obeyed. Taking off my shoes, I slowly slid in, careful to avoid his left leg which was broken. When i was under the covers, he wrapped his left arm around my waste and pulled me closer.

"Much better," he whispered before giving me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Yeah. Much better," I agreed.

* * *

**Author's note: There. I hope you like it. I want at least 18 reviews before my next update. Okay? Good. Please Review! **


	11. Kiss Me

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own BTR. If I did, James wouldn't be single, he'd be going out with the train-wreck that is Jayden Silver.**

* * *

Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

**-Kiss Me-

* * *

**

_Five hours before the end of Chapter 10

* * *

_

_Jayden's pov

* * *

_

The drive home was silent. Not one word was exchanged between James and me as he cruised down the road towards the Palm Woods. I was a complete wreck. My brown hair was all over the place, my eyes were red and puffy, and I had snot and tears running down my face.

I couldn't get Mama Knight's look out of my mind; she looked as if she'd seen ghost. Breanne's words kept ringing in my mind: 'God, I'm so sorry. It was my entire fault. If I would've stayed at the party, this wouldn't be happening.' If you would've stayed at the party you would've never realized you were in love with him, I thought.

"Jayden, are you coming?" James asked, his hand in front of me, asking me for my hand. I looked around and realized that we were in the Palm Woods Parking Lot. With a nod, I got out of the car, never letting James' hand go. We were silent as we walked through the lobby and into the elevator. On instinct, I wrapped my arms around James' waist and put my head on his shoulder. His arms snaked around my small form as he kissed the top of my head. The elevator reached our floor, and we pulled away, our hands clasped together.

"Can I spend the night with you?" I whispered, looking up into James' eyes from underneath my lashes.

"Yeah," he whispered. I smiled, and he pulled me into his apartment. Leah was already there, but she and Carlos were camped out in the living room. I gave her a small forced smile; she returned it. Following James into his room, which he shared with Kendall, my grip on his hand tightened. "You can sleep in Logan's bed. Um, here," he said, tossing me one of his old t-shirts and some gym shorts.

I thanked him and went into the bathroom that was across the hall from his room and slipped them on, putting my dress into the hamper. My reflection was horrible. I looked like a piece of crap. Quickly, I washed my face and through my hair up into a messy bun. With a deep breath, I left the bathroom and reentered the room. Tiredly, I climbed into the bed, and pulled the covers up to my chin, turning to face James who was in the same position.

"Good night," I whispered.

"Night," he said, turning off the light.

* * *

_Two Hours Later

* * *

_

I don't know why, but I can't sleep. I've been trying for the last two hours and I'm still awake. I'm worried. I'm worried about Kendall, about Breanne, and about Mama Knight and Katie. I just can't stop worrying.

With a sigh, I threw the covers off of my body, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I winced when my feet touched the cold floor. Slowly, I stood and walked over to James' bed. He was sleeping with his back against the wall, legs sprawled across the bottom of the bed, and his moth hanging slightly open. He looks so cute when he's sleeping, I thought. As softly as possible, I lowered myself onto his bed, and curled up next to him. James started moving, and I looked up at his face as it twitched, before his eyes finally opened.

"Hey, what are you doing over here?" He asked, pulling me towards his chest.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry that I woke you up," I whispered, leaning into his warm body.

"S'okay. It's what I'm here for," he mumbled, his face in my hair.

"James?" I asked, not entirely sure if I wanted to say what was about to come out of my mouth.

"Hmmm?""

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"What? What are you sorry about?" he asked, lifting his head to meet my gaze.

"I'm sorry about running away. I really wanted to kiss you then. I don't know why I ran," I said. _Yes you do_, a voice in the back of my mind said.

"I wanted to kiss you, too," he whispered, his face millimeters from mine. My skin tingled as his warm breath washed over it lips now a fiber away. I leaned in slightly, our lips brushing, sparks running up our bodies. The of electricity set something off in me; I pushed my lips into his even more, flattening my body against his, my arms around his neck, hands in his hair. One of his arms was around my waste, pulling me flush against him; the other was trailing up and down my body, causing goose bumps to rise in its wake.

His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I complied, letting his tongue slip into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance: I let him win. After awhile, we pulled away, both panting, huge smiles on our faces.

"Wow," James whispered.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"It was definitely worth the wait," James said, pulling me into another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Really short chapter, but it's something. Yay for Jayden and James! I just thought that you guys might want to know what happened with them. So, I'm not gonna ask for reviews, (even though they would be really nice) because I'm not gonna update before January ninth. Don't know the exact day, but it won't be before. Kay?**

**Good...Next Chapter is either Leah/Carlos, Logan/Camile, Kendall/Breanne, or Katie/Mama Knight(interaction, not love. Don't be gross), you vote.  
**


	12. AN

**Author's note**

**This story is being rewritten. It's now called Torn In Two.**

_**Summary**_

** Hollywood: every performer's dream, right? Well, not exactly the greatest dream for Jayden. Is following her dream really worth leaving her friends behind for? Well, it's not like it matters since her parents are forcing her to go REWRITE J/OC**

**Big Time Rush - Rated: T - English - Romance/Friendship - Published: 7-5-11 - James**

_**Link**_

**You can just go on my profile and find it, or, if you're lazy, here it is:**

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s /7148555 /1 /Torn_In_Two**

**(remove the spaces) **


End file.
